


Chocolate kisses

by USSRomanoff



Series: Christmas OTP Prompts [12]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, admitting feelings, bobbinat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSRomanoff/pseuds/USSRomanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha stays with Bobbi after the events of Black Widow 12 and they have a lengthy talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas OTP Prompt 12: Hot Chocolate  
> Couple: Bobbinat

Winter had really settled in, Natasha was trying to lay low as much as possible after the special on her hosted by Anderson Cooper. Bobbi kept a low profile so staying with her was one of her better possibilities. She seemed to enjoy playing host as well, she set Natasha up in a spare room. Seeing as it was starting to get cold, she made up some mugs of hot chocolate for them both as they lounged in Bobbi’s living room.

Bobbi used real chocolate and milk to make her hot chocolate, she didn’t wimp out with a mix. Natasha appreciated that as she held the warm mug in her hands. It was warm and delicious and she felt comfortable sitting next to the blonde.

“So that piece on you was pretty bad,” Bobbi said, bringing it up now that she had a mug in her hands.

“It wasn’t wrong though,” Natasha mused, taking a big drink of the hot chocolate herself.

“Sure it was, you’re not a terrorist,” Bobbi replied, “I’ve done my share of missions that are not far off from the sort of work you do for SHIELD as well.”

Natasha shrugged, she didn’t exactly agree. She was trying but a lot of the points made sense to her. She could only atone so much and while she knew she helped she could also being doing harm at the same time. She did her best to make sure no one innocent got hurt but things happened.

you “I’ve known you for a long time now, right?” Bobbi asked.

Natasha nodded, Bobbi was one of her oldest friends. She’d met her when she and Clint started dating each and she’d liked her since the moment she set eyes on her. She was attractive, smart and an amazing agent.

“Well, I’ve seen you worked, hell worked with you on several occasions,” Bobbi continued, “And you’re a good person Natasha. Yeah you have a dark past, but which of us doesn’t? You’re too hard on yourself.”

Natasha smiled softly, not quite sure how much she believed what Bobbi was saying. She couldn’t exactly say she was wrong though.

“I mean it,” Bobbi said.

“Thanks darling,” Natasha said. “Glad you think so at least.”

Bobbi smiled into her mug, arching a brow. Natasha caught the look and turned more towards her.

“What?” she asked.

“Nothing,” Bobbi shook her head.

“What?” she pressed again, setting the mug down on the coffee table. Natasha turned more towards her, resting her arm on the back of the couch.

Bobbi mirrored her by setting her mug down as well. “I was just-- thinking. I’ve always thought you were great Tasha.”

Natasha laughed softly, she looked over Bobbi, looking at her in an almost new light. She wondered why she never really considered Bobbi as anything more than a friend. Of course she had been with Clint for a long while and they were good for each other, for a time at least.

“Bobbi, you’re amazing. I’ve thought that since we were first introduced.”

Bobbi smiled a bright smile at her. Natasha leaned in and kissed her gently. She’d kissed Bobbi before, but she had been under the influence of Ivan’s attempt to kill off everyone she’d cared about. Bobbi hadn’t exactly been herself at the time. This was better, her lips were soft and she tasted faintly of chocolate.

Bobbi wound her arms around Natasha, responding to her kiss. Natasha moved closer to her on the couch, tangling her fingers up in her hair. Their bodies pressed together, warm and soft together. Bobbi let out a soft sigh and Natasha pulled away slowly.

“God we should have done this a long time ago,” Natasha breathed, staying close to Bobbi.

Bobbi laughed breathlessly, pressing hot kisses along her jaw. Natasha groaned softly and ran her hands down Bobbi’s sides.

“That hot chocolate you made is going to grow cold,” Natasha teased, voice barely above a whisper.

“That’s fine,” Bobbi replied, pulling Natasha down on the couch. 


End file.
